The villains speak to someone/Finding the Insect Bot ship
Here's how we go back on the sub, the matters get worse, and finding the Insect Bot ship goes in Wrath of the Country. return to the sub as it continues onward through the sea as we come inside where we see Clocker carrying some fish and seaweed. Clocker: I brought some dinner. Vinny: Why did you leave us like that man? Clocker: I was just only getting dinner, since this is the end of the world. Spike: Or more like trying to abandon us. we come to Fluttershy Fluttershy: Sometimes I close my eyes. And say a prayer. That finally today will be the day I watch the far horizon. No-one's there. But somewhere you are safe and on your way Oh, Willy.. Sometimes I wonder if you'll return. How could you survive. Such a drastic war? Beware my friend care, my friend. Take care. (she then takes out a photo of herself and Willy hugging each other at a beach side in a sad way until she starts to whimper as she's starting to cry.) Oh, what have I done?! Figge is right! cries I want another chance! Willy was always there for me, and I kicked him out of my life! I didn't even think! I don't wanna find that dumb ship! I want Willy back! (she then falls to the ground, crying her eyes out) Oh, Willy, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, very, sorry! (she then covers her face as a puddle of tears begin to form around herself) it comes to Brian who was looking and the tailsmen crawling around his body, and Twilight comes it Twiligh: Oh! Brian: Oh sorry! Twilight: Oh, no it's fine. Brian. I have something to ask you. Brian: What? Twilight: Do you really think it was a wise idea to kick out the Ed's, the Cartoon Engines, Cera, and Figge? Brian: (sighs deeply) Oh, who am I trying to kid? I was wrong to say those things to the Eds. Twilight: You're right, Brian. I guess I was so shocked about the matter, I forgot how much more important friendship and family matter. (sighs) I wish Thomas was back. He'd know what to do if he was here now. Brian: Yes, he would. Especially with how he made that team to save you from Twivine Sparkle and her cult when they made Nyx turn. Twilight: How could I forget? He jumped across an opening drawbridge just to get into the castle. (the then laugh) Brian: Twi? Twilight: Yes? Brian: I will be honest, I know you're just fine being a regular unicorn but... you kinda looked hot as an alicorn. Twilight: Huh? You... you really think so? Brian: Well.... (sighs deeply) Yes. I admit. Twilight: (blushes) Well I do admit, even though being a Princess was more than I bargained for, it was grand to have wings. But I think I rather use them in times I need them since our time came with Thanos, that is a much wiser choice. Brian: Well, the worst choice I'd ever made, was that time I broke my leg during the Gala. Twilight: chuckles Oh, yeah. I remember. You were messed up really bad. Brian: Yeah, well I did it anyway. then laugh loudly and they look at each other, then in the next shot they kissed! And Dean Martin's "Everybody Loves Somebody" is playing in the background Sylveon: Brian? (Record player scratch) Brian and Twilight: gasps Celebi at the Lake" begins playing and there was Sylveon, watching the whole thing with tears in her eyes Sylveon: (gets very angry) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! then stomps away Brian: Oh no, Sylveon wait! (chases after her) then see Sylveon angrily walking to the back rooms as Brian then comes up from behind Brian: Sylveon, wait. Sylveon, stop! Just stop for a second! Let me explain. then she smacks him with her feelers Sylveon: Don't touch me, you selfish, lying, cheating cur! Brian: Syl, please. Believe me, it was an accident, I swear! Sylveon: Shut up! That is no excuse for what has occurred. First, you kick out allies who we both know could help us stop this madness, then you scold the Eds and once again bring that stupid "not being invited on their last adventure" bullcrap. And now you've kissed Twilight in front of me, just to make me jealous?! (she grabs his hand and then brings up her right paw which bear their wedding rings) Look at these rings! This is living proof we're married! MARRIED!! And so are Thomas and Twilight! And you 2 kiss each other behind me and Thomas' backs?! Brian: It was an accident Sylveon! Besides, it's true! If they invited us, this never would had happened! And I wouldn't have killed the Jedi, had those horrible nightmares, and Bradey killing me to death! So basically, it's the truth with matter! Sylveon: OPEN YOUR EYES, BRIAN!!!! We've faced Gin Shi Huang all those years ago for pete sake! And besides, after you blew up Bradey's base, the Ed's think you're worth saving. (gasps) Unless, you don't really want to show respect to the Ed's, since they're the chosen ones of the first Royals' prophecy. You just want to be the new wielder to their Lightsabers! Brian: Alright, alright, you caught me, I want to be the new wielder! I'd never would have done it, but this isn't the adventures anymore! We can't just battle Xenomorphs hunger for revenge, fight mutant giant turantulas, make Thomas a robot, start a new clone war, find a lost empire, fight prototype robots, save a kingdom with centaurs and centauress' from a dark lord, and fight a crazy evil alicorn just to expect things to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough! Sylveon: No, Brian! We stuck together, we were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us, was you! Brian: Well, I'm doing the best I can! Besides, it's all on me. I'm the one Megatrain want's. The world is depending on me, I'm the last knight! Sylveon: You're also, the one who doesn't trust anybody, but yourself! Brian: Well maybe I would be better off without anybody like you! Sylveon: gasps Which Has Life" begins playing Sylveon: her lips as she gets tears in her eyes Brian: realizes his mistake Sylveon. I... Sylveon: sniffs I don't care anymore. The Eds are not the ones who changed, you are! You just cannot see it, can you?! The Brian I'' married would never want to be around! Not even Darth Manacore. Once this is over, don't ever go around me, or the kids, we're done. turns and walks away, leaving Brian alone Sylveon: as she looks back And to think you laid down your life for me too. off her wedding ring (as Lady) And take this with you! her wedding ring which hits his nose and falls on the floor then goes to one room and slams the door shut, and then we hear muffled crying Brian: (stares in complete sadness, regret, and feels like a total donkey) Sylveon. I am sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I was a horrible person, a horrible man, a horrible dog, heck I might be the worst husband ever! at his paws It's true, really true. I really ''am Darth Manacore. it cuts back to Twilight Twilight: (her ears droop down) Oh no. How could I have been such an idiot! Spike: (walks over) Twilight, what's wrong? Twilight: I really messed up big time here, Spike. Spike: What are you talking about? Twilight: I kissed Brian. On the lips. Spike: Oh man. Twilight: her face How could I do that?! How could I be so stupid?! Thomas is gonna so mad with me if he finds out. He may even ask for a divorce! Spike: Twi, don't think that's exaggerating a bit? Twilight: No it isn't! Him and I are married! (pointing to the ring on her horn) And we have a daughter! And I just kissed someone else! (falls to the floor as she covers her face) Oh, I'm never gonna live this down. to Brian Brian: (as tears drip from his face) I'm such an idiot. Vinny: And you are one. turns around and sees Vinny Brian: How long were you standing there? Vinny: Long enough enough. Your trash. You want the First Royals' Lightsabers to yourself. But for crying outloud, you already lost 2 Lightsabers in duels and now you carry a rare one that no Jedi has ever used before! Brian: It wasn't like that! It wasn't. Vinny: "It wasn't"? Well, let me say this to you, Brian. I had enough of you complaining about the last adventure! It's not just me, and Sylveon! All of us! Even Dawn, your Padawan almost becoming a Jedi Knight! Brian: How will you know? I'm pretty sure that they'd felt the same thing! Vinny: Oh, yeah, Brian? Well, I'll tell you what. It's done and over with, and I had enough hearing it! And you know what? Sylveon should have married me! his finger at him with his eyes locked on him Instead of you. widens his eyes and fist punches Vinny as "Bernstein Mansion Fight" begins playing. As Brian fist punches Vinny several times back to the wall, and grabs his collar and fist punches him. Then Vinny stabs Brian with his claws, and Brian pulls his arm out. Then Vinny gets a knife, and tries to slit Brian's throat but Brian ducks, and kicks him in the face and kicks him back to the wall and Brian charges as Vinny tries to slit his throat several times, but misses and he fist punches Brian down to the floor. And Vinny aims at his neck and tries to stab him, but Brian stops it with the Force and pushes him back, and he gets back up but ducks when he sees Vinny try to stab him, and when he tries to pull it out of the wall, but Brian breaks it, then fist punches Vinny, and when he tries to punch him again, Vinny grabs it and force kicks him back to the wall Vinny: How do you like that, Lord Manacore? Brian: back up and wipes blood That all you got? start fist punching again, until Brian grabs Vinny's arm and kicks him to pipes which make steam come out Brian: Hurts doesn't it? Vinny: I shouldn't have stunned you on Cloud City, I should have killed you instead. Brian: Oooh. charges at Brian, but Brian grabs him in a headlock and bangs him on a wall. And starts punching him, and he throws him on the ceiling and falls back down. Then Vinny growls and charges at Brian, and Brian does the same thing and they come to a room. And they see Vinny's lightsaber and Vinny shoves Brian and runs for it, as Brian does so too. But Vinny grabs it and activates it, but Brian activates his and they begin clashing in different angles in room and hey come to a blade lock until Brian hits Vinny with his lightsaber hilt, and force pushes him to the wall and walks up to him Vinny: You're gonna kill me like how you killed those Younglings and Royal Guards? Brian: I'm not gonna try to kill you. Vinny: We all loved you. And you betrayed us. And betrayed the Ed's. Brian: No. I'm done trying to convince you. Aww, what's wrong? Gonna cry? Vinny: yells Brian hits him with his hilt to the ground Brian: Enough is enough. the room Clocker (on speaker): Attention all hands! We had arrived at our destinantion! all run to the bridge to Clocker Spark" begins playing Clocker: You are all the first to see this ship, since the time of Middle-Earth. there it was, right before there eyes! Vinny: My God... unknown to them, Alex, Kallus, and the other TES subs are right behind them Kallus: That's one big alien ship. the ships begins to groan and moan, as we then see Brian's tailsmen glowing bright blue Brian: It knows we're here. a door opens as they go inside, and it closes behind them Soldier: We lost them! Alex: Not quite, go through those engines over there. slowly move towards the engines Soldier: It's gonna jam our transmission. Alex: Very well, we're gonna loose radio contact. soon, they go in them. As it cuts back to the heroes sub as it surfaces and our heroes come out Vinny: Looks ginda grimmy in here. soon hops in the water Twilight: gasps It's cold! Brian, Spike, Vinny, Sylveon, and Fluttershy hop in the water Brian: (to Sylveon) You okay? Sylveon: her head away Hpmh! Fluttershy: Clocker, you coming or what? Clocker: No way! I'm not going in there! My joints will rust, and if my joints rust, I won't move. he continues speaking Percy sighs in annoyance and rolls his eyes, as he then flicks Clocker in the water Percy: Now you're in. Let's move. Clocker: You are all now on my hate list! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles